Universe Asunder
by juiceyman
Summary: A series of fateful events are orchestrated, tearing the multiverse apart. Heroes find themselves trapped in an expanding universe where the limits of what may be dragged into this chaos are unclear. (This is a big dumb story that is one giant crossover.)


**PROLOGUE:**

"I couldn't tell you how we all ended up here. How this war came to being. I've seen things that I couldn't even believe." The masked man gazed up, a costume ruined, blackened with soot and ash. The mask covered his face and clung on tightly, trembles rolling through the figure's body as he stared forward. Each little twitch was completely visible, this wasn't a time for heroism, it was time for judgment.

What stood before him was beyond a God. The body shimmered in the light of the astral chaos, an intense untarnished gold figure. It was the body of a man, hundreds of feet tall, floating his shoulders was a three-faced head, a purple veil covering two of them. The one unveiled face marred with a large scar, a dance of blue wisps emerged from it as this higher being stared back down at the wounded and dirtied man. "Even my power is not the greatest in this shattered world. My vision was once great, but now it is stymied and clouded. I simply ask that you tell me, how?"

The man slides away his mask. Matted bunches of red hair sprung out, a thick beard to match. The look in his eyes was that of fear and loss. He gazed up, weakness clawing away at his voice. "I am Alexander Luthor.."

**700 Days Ago - Justice League Tower**

Zod struggled, it was an unbelievable sensation for the great General of Krypton. "You think this will keep me? It hasn't before, it's just another setback Kal-El!" He was shoved forward, almost tripping. The clank of his arm and leg restraints, each one glowing green with the kryptonite enlaced into them as a black armored hand kept the Kryptonian in place. Zod turned to stare at not one of his own people, but a mere human. The black-garbed figure spoke with no fear as he stared down Zod. "Even if you do, we'll be waiting for you." The silhouette that was cast loomed throughout the room, the light being given off by the Phantom Zone portal caused cast a bare glimmer of light onto the face of the Bat.

Kal-El slowly stroked his chin, standing behind a reinforced door. A green gloved hand tapping against the door and playfully waving at Zod. "Don't you think we should have had more of us up here, in case this went wrong?" Ollie turned to look at Kal. The mighty Kryptonian shook his head. "Frankly, I wouldn't be surprised if Bruce didn't want any of us here. Diana and Arthur were needed back on Earth. Hal is.." Ollie shot Kal a glance. "Lantern Business, right?"

The Man of Steel glanced forward, concern was clear on his face. "Apparently there's been some sort of disturbance, nobody could place it. They've called back all the Lanterns." Ollie snorted, running a hand through his beard, "Don't you think we should all be dealing with it if it's really that bad?".

Batman began to push Zod into the portal, slowly his physical form being absorbed into the gateway to the bleak atmosphere that was the Phantom Zone. Bruce turned and started to walk back towards Ollie and Clark. "Hopefully it'll be a while before we have to deal with this again."

Clark nodded slowly, opening the door and walking through. "Zod's dealt with now but, there's always going to be something else on the horizon." The Kryptonian nodded and smiled, placing a reassuring hand on Bruce's shoulder.

"Brother Eye, find any more potential threats around Earth." Bruce quickly muttered, moving away from Clark and heading to the terminal. A voice quickly spoke out. "There is nothing." Bruce and Clark nodded slowly, staring into the gaping portal. "Those restraints work well..but somehow I don't think you had Zod in mind when you made them." Clark joked.

"I've always preferred to have a plan and not have to use, instead of being left without." Bruce made his way to the portal and tried to disable it, however, the portal relented. Crackling emerged from it, a sudden burst of energy knocking Batman across the room to by Ollie's feet. Ollie leaned down to help raise him back to his feet. "Brother Eye, what was that?" Bruce kept a calm tone despite his disturbance. "There is nothing." The machine plainly responded again.

"Bruce." Ollie said, blankly staring ahead. Clark and Bruce both followed Ollie's view to Brother Eye's monitor, the scan of Earth had literally brought up nothing. The Earth was gone. Bruce turned to Superman, holding back his shock. "Clark, what ha-." A terrible burst of energy from the portal cut off Bruce, before he could even comprehend what had happened, the portal grew wide, bursting free of it's mechanical shackles and consuming the Last Son of Krypton.

Ollie stared onwards, at first Clark was gone, before Bruce was pulled from his very hands, bracing himself. Within a few seconds, Ollie felt himself being dragged away. The energy spreading violently until nothing was left of the spot on the lunar surface where the watchtower once stood.

It felt like an eternity, but it was only a few seconds. The three heroes opened their eyes, having found themselves unconscious on the floor. Clark dragged himself onto his feet and gazed out of the Watchtower's window, being promptly followed by Ollie and Bruce, the three stared out over the new landscape that was laid out before them. A silent moment passed before anyone spoke. "Boys, It looks like we're not in Kansas anymore," said Ollie. The Tower found itself floating in the air, above an incredible marvel.

A golden paradise, a place of absolute wonder, just below the tower itself, however, was different. Shattered into thousands of pieces, each glowing a different color was rainbow path now leading to nowhere. At the shattered end stood a single man, a wide horned helmet and a magnificent blade. Gazing straight up into the Tower's window, a pair of eyes blazing like galaxies. The figure spoke, a calm tone, but a face that spoke of shock. "I could not foresee this."


End file.
